


Never Have I Ever

by cherryjwoos



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: College AU, Johnny and Taeyong are childhood best friends, Johnny's all "not on my mfing watch", M/M, Taeyong's never been kissed, and they make out a lil in his car, basically Taeyong feels nervous about having his first kiss late, so Johnny helps him out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryjwoos/pseuds/cherryjwoos
Summary: Taeyong is self conscious that he hasn’t had his first kiss yet, Johnny decides to help ease his nerves.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 22
Kudos: 201





	Never Have I Ever

Johnny peered down at his hands, chuckling at the two lone fingers that still remained upward. When it came to party games, _"never have I ever"_ wasn’t exactly his strong suit. It did earn laughter from the crowd, though. Maybe a few side eyes, but mainly laughter. It’s not like anybody was surprised, they knew Johnny liked adventure, they knew about his wild stories. It made sense that he’d lose a game like this. 

What didn’t make sense, however, is why Taeyong always seemed to tag along. 

Johnny’s friends enjoyed Taeyong’s company but they couldn’t help but notice just how out of place he was. He made it painfully obvious, with the way he’d squirm at adult-themed questions, how he declined any drinks and miraculously always had to leave when pot got involved. They just hoped they weren’t making him uncomfortable, especially considering he was a good four years younger than everyone. 

The biggest shocker of all was that Taeyong and Johnny had been friends since they were in elementary school. Usually pairs like that would’ve grown apart by this point, when Johnny strayed towards adrenaline and Taeyong remained clean cut. But even through it all, through the changes and growth, the boys remained close. So close that Johnny, a popular college senior, didn’t even mind bringing a freshman around with him everywhere he went. 

_“If they don’t like it, they can suck it.”_ That was the motto. Sometimes Taeyong wished he had that confidence, wished he could be unapologetic about himself. 

He really wished he was confident on this particular night.  
  
“...never have I ever, uhh,” Yuta’s voice trailed off, eyes gazing up at the ceiling as he tried to think of something that’d get Johnny out, “...hooked up with someone in public.” 

The guys all glanced around the room, looking at each other’s fingers and waiting for some to drop. Taeil’s cheeks got warm and rosy as he put a finger down, causing an uproar from the crowd sitting around him. And the noise only escalated when the focus shifted to Johnny, who still had two fingers remaining. 

“Actually haven’t done that one yet,” He shrugged, expression curling into a smirk, “maybe I won’t lose this time.” Johnny’s eyes traveled to Taeyong, chuckling in his direction as to involve him a little more in the group. He felt bad that his friend had been so quiet, there really wasn’t much for him to comment on. 

Taeyong forced a smile, trying his best to not look as disappointed as he actually was on the inside. He peered down at his own hands, all ten fingers still held up high. A small huff escaped his lips, he always won _never have I ever_. And no matter how many times Johnny told him that was cute, he still felt like the biggest loser in the room every time. 

The game highlighted some of Taeyong’s biggest insecurities. Sure, he knew he didn’t enjoy drinking, he was well aware that he was too afraid to ever try smoking...those were things he could get over. Some people just didn’t like those kinds of things, he felt kind of lame to be one of them, but he could live with it. His lack of relationship experience, on the other hand, was a different story. That made him feel embarrassed, made him worry he’d never find a partner because of it. 

Nobody but Johnny knew that Taeyong was a virgin. And nobody, absolutely nobody at all, not even his best friend Johnny, knew that he never kissed anyone before. 

He was pretty sure he’d die if either of those secrets ever came out.

* * *

“What’s with that little pout you’ve got on your face, hm?” Johnny asked as he got into his car, eyebrows raised knowingly.

Taeyong crossed his arms over his chest and sunk further into the passenger seat, “not pouting,” he mumbled.

Johnny couldn’t help but laugh, “we’ve known each other for what, twelve years? You can’t fool me, I know something’s up.” 

Taeyong let out an overexaggerated sigh that caused Johnny to roll his eyes and nudge his arm. The younger one was so dramatic, not that Johnny ever minded. He found it pretty funny, how easy it was to get information out of his friend. Especially when that was out of character for Taeyong, who usually had all of his guards up around everybody else. 

“I just, I don’t like playing _never have I ever_ , it’s a stupid game and I don’t know why we have to play it every single Friday night,” he huffed. 

Johnny started up his car and began on the route back to their street. It was moments like these where he felt happy they were neighbors, they could always finish up conversations on one of their front porches, like they’d done many times in the past. 

“...it’s not a stupid game, you’re just jealous that you never get to put any of your fingers down,” Johnny teased. His eyes were on the road ahead of him but he didn’t have to see his friend to know his reaction. His pout must’ve gotten deeper, he probably was red in the face. 

Taeyong fell silent, trying to think of a response that wouldn’t make himself look desperate. Johnny was right but he didn’t want him to know that. So he wrestled with his thoughts, contemplating making something up to seem as though he didn’t care. 

He did care, though. And as they approached a red light, Johnny turned to glance over at him knowingly, and Taeyong sighed. 

“It’s embarrassing. Nobody says anything but I know what they’re thinking.” 

Now Johnny was the one who was silent. He continued on with the ride quietly, it didn’t seem right to lie to his best friend when he knew the things that were said behind his back. They were never mean comments, but the younger one’s innocence certainly didn’t go unnoticed. And on the flip side, he wasn’t sure he wanted to be honest with Taeyong either. He knew it’d upset him and he already seemed sad enough. 

So he drove home without saying much else, Taeyong welcomed the silence and peered out the window, deep in thought. Once they pulled up in front of their homes, Johnny parked his car and leaned over to give his friend’s shoulder a comforting squeeze. 

“You’re only eighteen, don’t be so hard on yourself. Most of my friends were in the same boat as you when they were freshman, I think sometimes we forget you’re a few years younger than everyone.” 

Taeyong turned around to face Johnny and sighed. He wanted to be honest, everything would make more sense if he was. 

“...yeah but I bet your friends had their first kisses already at eighteen.” He mumbled in a near whisper, heart thudding in his chest at his confession, partially regretting even saying that. 

Johnny blinked a few times, head tilting in slight confusion as he processed what was said. Was Taeyong trying to tell him that he never kissed anyone before? He almost didn’t believe it, but then again, they told each other everything. Taeyong definitely would’ve told him about a first kiss if he ever had one. 

“You’ve never kissed anyone before?”  
  
Taeyong squirmed in his seat and let out a small whine, “don’t make me say it again, you’re making it worse.” 

Johnny chuckled softly, hoping to ease some tension, hoping to calm down his clearly embarrassed friend. He was surprised, yes, but it really wasn’t that big of a deal. It’s not like he could ever think of Taeyong differently. 

“Worse? Yongie, that’s not even all that bad.”  
  
“Yes it is,” Taeyong protested, face still all red, arms still folded tightly against his chest. 

“Nah, you’re lucky. Everyone has their first kiss when they’re like thirteen and they don’t know what they’re doing. It’s just...gross and feels weird and yeah, nothing fun about kissing someone when you’re in middle school,” Johnny shrugged.

Taeyong’s expression softened a bit, less defensive and bothered by what he was sharing. Now he just looked upset, the embarrassment still lingered. If anything it grew when he realized he was eighteen and wouldn’t know what he was going if someone were to kiss him.  
  
“...I don’t know what I’m doing, though. It doesn’t matter that I’m eighteen if I don’t know how to kiss.”  
  
Johnny laughed, “yeah but you’ll probably be kissing someone who _does_ know what they’re doing, they’ll just take the lead. And besides, it’s not like it’s that hard to kiss someone.”  
  
Taeyong raised an eyebrow, “you’re the one who said it was gross and weird and not fun if done wrong.”  
  
“True but...you’ll catch on fast, trust me...this is different.” 

“It’s just...scary, I know I’ll mess up and it’ll be so embarrassing and...nobody’s gonna want to date me because of it.”  
  
Johnny rolled his eyes playfully, “you’re so dramatic, kissing isn’t scary. Here just…” His voice trailed off as he scooted closer to Taeyong and placed a hand on his shoulder, gently nudging the boy towards his embrace.

Johnny was confident, Taeyong was not.

As the two leaned near, Taeyong could feel his heart in his throat. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about this before. His mind wandered at times, to things he’d do if he wasn’t so inexperienced, if he wasn’t so nervous. Johnny would never be attracted to someone so innocent, Taeyong was sure of that. And as the older male brought their lips together, he could’ve sworn he was dreaming this whole thing up.

He wasn’t. Johnny’s lips were against his own and they were very real. Very soft, very plush. This was actually happening, alarm bells went off in Taeyong’s head. It was...a lot, it was...too much. He wasn’t doing it right, he thought. He probably was being gross and weird and not fun at all. 

Before their lips even really had a chance to settle against one another, Taeyong let out a little squeak and fumbled backwards, tugging away from his friend entirely. He couldn’t do this, not with the one person he wanted to impress more than anyone else. 

A bit of Johnny’s cool demeanor faded when he saw the mortified boy tuck himself as far away as possible inside the car. Now he was the one blushing, embarrassed and wishing he could turn back time. 

“...sorry, I-I shouldn’t have done that,” Johnny mumbled, awkwardly scratching at the back of his head, “...that was way out of line.”

Taeyong gave a confused look, he never saw this side of his best friend before, he never saw him unsure of himself, uncomfortable. In an odd way, it was comforting...they both were nervous, together. Johnny seemed less intimidating and the pressure to do well was slowly beginning to fade. Instead, the weariness was replaced with excitement. Johnny _kissed_ him, he wanted to kiss him. Johnny kissed him and...Taeyong probably scared him away. 

“No, no...just nervous, hyung!” Taeyong quickly added, eyes wide, as if asking to be forgiven, as if he wanted to pretend he didn’t just jump away from the gesture. His heart rate spiked again, this time with anticipation. He wanted Johnny to kiss him again. He wanted it so bad that for the first time, he didn’t analyze. He didn’t overthink or calculate...he acted. 

On the spur of the moment, Taeyong leaned in again, bringing their lips together in a rather quick and choppy kiss. He must’ve pulled back as fast as he went in, but he was nervous...he wasn’t used to doing things on a whim, wasn’t used to being affectionate with others in this way.

Johnny laughed with endearment, most of his own worries disappearing as soon as he saw Taeyong’s reaction. It was cute, how the boy didn’t seem to know what to do with all of his excitement. He was giddy, he looked adorable whenever he became giddy.

“Shh, easy…” Johnny teased lightly, reaching out to cup the younger one’s cheek. He let his thumb graze over the skin, caressing and taking his time with the gesture. 

Taeyong blinked up at him, at a loss for words, eyes still doe-like, lips parted ever so slightly in awe. But he listened, he tried to steady his breath and calm down, even though his heart felt as though it could leap out of his chest at any moment. 

“Like I said before, just relax and let me just take the lead, okay?” Johnny asked and Taeyong nodded, eager yet visibly nervous again. 

He was about to kiss Johnny for real this time, Johnny was about to be his first kiss. 

Just as Taeyong always imagined, Johnny was smooth with his motions, grasp not leaving the boy’s cheek as he brought their bodies closer and tilted his head to lean in for a kiss. As soon as their lips met, he let his linger against Taeyong’s, giving a few pecks that were drawn out, yet soft in their nature. The younger one was a little awkward, but that was to be expected. Johnny didn’t mind, if anything, he enjoyed the way that they were taking their time. He enjoyed going slow and letting Taeyong explore something new with his help. 

“You’re doing great,” Johnny whispered against Taeyong’s lips.

The younger one was speechless for a moment, panting softly, even when they hadn’t done that much, “...feels really nice, Johnny,” he mumbled shyly, “...can...can you do it again?”

Johnny chuckled lightly under his breath and gave a nod, “of course, just wish this stupid armrest wasn’t in the way.”  
  
Taeyong hesitated, thinking to himself, before he decided to climb over and sit right across Johnny’s lap instead. He felt like he couldn’t breathe as he made the shift in positioning, but he wore a proud smile anyways. A weary, yet proud smile that made Johnny laugh and shake his head. 

Maybe Taeyong could be confident too. 

“Now we’re closer,” he giggled, peering up at Johnny as though to remind him where his lips were. 

Johnny smiled, hands dropping to Taeyong’s waist and holding him firmly, “perfect,” he murmured, going in for a far more enjoyable kiss, now that he didn’t have to lean all the way across his car to reach the other one. 

Taeyong felt so small against his lap, petite frame resting against his much broader build. He must’ve been comfortable too, with how he’d grown needy in the matter of a few minutes. Little fists gripped at Johnny’s chest, holding him near as their lips worked against one another, as the elder deepened their kiss and grazed his tongue over Taeyong’s bottom lip. 

Johnny teased Taeyong for a moment longer but broke their kiss before going any further...even if the decision was difficult. It was still only his first kiss, he didn’t want to overwhelm the younger one, who seemed to be riding a high of emotions as he leaned into his embrace and remained on his lap.

“...still think kissing is scary?” Johnny asked as he poked Taeyong’s side.

All he could do was shake his head and let a small, “nu-uh,” slip out in a hum. He wasn’t nervous anymore, but he was shy. It was hard not to be while sitting on the lap of someone so attractive, someone attractive who he also just shared his first kiss with. 

The boys lingered in the car, enjoying one another's company, for a little while longer before noticing the time. They both should’ve been home well over an hour ago, and even if they were just sat parked outside of their homes, it was getting late. 

As soon as Johnny helped Taeyong off of his lap, some reality sunk in for the smaller boy. He just kissed his best friend of well over a decade. And he wanted to kiss him again. A pit of guilt washed over any prior giddiness...what if he ruined something good? What if things were weird now?  
  
Johnny stepped out of the car and got the door for Taeyong, a little quieter than usual. Red dusted over his cheeks any time their eyes met and it was as if things were...different. They both knew something pretty big that they were keeping from one another and even though the outcome was good, he couldn’t help but fear that he just made a friendship awkward. 

“...wait, Yongie,” Johnny’s eyes got a tad wide and tugged at the hem of Taeyong’s shirt to get his attention. His glance peered around the space, at the street they stood in, the car beside them, “...does this count as doing something in public?” 

Taeyong chuckled, “huh?”  
  
“You know, for _never have I ever_...remember, that was the one thing I didn't put a finger down for?” 

Johnny might’ve kissed him, he now knew that Johnny liked him, but he was still the same dork Taeyong knew for his entire life. 

“No, silly...we didn’t hook up. Doesn’t count.”  
  
Johnny sighed heavily, more so for the theatrics than any true disappointment, “Okay well, what do you say we bend the rules a little? Next time, put your finger down for that one.” 

“Big deal, I’ll get to put down one finger,” Taeyong rolled his eyes. 

A smirk made its way to Johnny’s lips as they walked up the sidewalk, “I can help you with that, you’ll be losing _never have I ever_ in no time.” 

Taeyong gasped and playfully nudged Johnny in the side before the two of them both laughed.

Maybe things _were_ different now. Maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on like two hrs of sleep but i actually think it came out pretty cute :) i'm a new nctzen so i'd welcome any feedback !! and i hope you enjoyed the story ~ thank you for taking the time to read. ♡


End file.
